99 rode ballonnen
by North of the North
Summary: Mathew leeft in een wereld waar alles abnormaal wordt gedood. Met zijn paarse ogen, is hij zeker beschouwd als abnormaal. Verloren zonder dat iemand hem te helpen, alles wat hij heeft is een ding houdt hem in leven; of, eerder, meer als 100 dingen.


99 red Balloons Dutch version

* * *

99 rode ballonnen

Samenvatting:

Mathew leeft in een wereld waar alles abnormaal wordt gedood. Met zijn paarse ogen, is hij zeker beschouwd als abnormaal. Verloren zonder dat iemand hem te helpen, alles wat hij heeft is een ding houdt hem in leven; of, eerder, meer als 100 dingen.

* * *

Toen zijn ouders de kleur van zijn ogen zagen, besloten ze hem te vermoorden. Zijn moeder kon niet verdragen om hem zelf te doden, en ze weigerde haar man te laten vuil zijn handen op iets wat ze had gebracht in de wereld. Dus namen ze de gemakkelijke uitweg.

Ze lieten hem in een veld buiten de stad, moest er een soort van wilde dier dat zou willen om hem te eten zijn.

Het was geen dier dat hem vond echter, het was zijn broer, Alfred. Alfred had gezien zijn ouders op zoek naar, en hij was wakker voordat door zijn moeder huilt. Hij had bedacht wat er gebeurd was. Hij was vijftien op het moment, en hem met een held complex besloten dat hij zijn pasgeboren broer of zus te redden, ongeacht wat de kosten voor zichzelf was. Hij pakte de spullen die hij dacht dat hij nodig zou hebben, en bedankte zijn gelukkige sterren dat hij ' had de vooruitziende blik om te beginnen met het redden van zijn geld, en was begonnen met werken vroeg. Hij had genoeg om te verhogen wie zijn ouders hadden besloten om te doden.

Alles ging goed voor het eerste decennium nadat hij zijn broer had gered. Hij had besloten om hem te noemen Mathew. Immers, het was de meest normale naam die hij kon bedenken, maar maakt niet uit hoe normaal hij probeerde te maken zijn broer lijken te zijn aan de buitenkant... zijn ogen niet van kleur veranderen. Ze bleven paars.

Hij heeft nooit toegestaan zijn broer buiten. Desondanks probeerde hij zijn broer zo gelukkig te maken als hij kon. Hij zorgde ervoor dat hij goed was voorzien. Hij was gewoon blij dat hij erin geslaagd was om hem te redden.

Dat werd uitgedaagd maar toen Mathew besloten om uit te gaan. Hij wist dat hij niet zou moeten. Hij wist dat hij niet buiten was toegestaan. Hij wist dat het voor zijn eigen bescherming. Hij wist ook dat hij niet kon blijven om te leven alle cooped up zoals hij was. Hij zou gek gaan.

Hij had gewacht tot Alfred het huis had verlaten, en hij zou sloop uit.

Alles ging prima, totdat de kap van zijn jas was terug geblazen en iemand zag zijn paarse ogen. Dan niets zou fijn zijn ooit weer. Een menigte verzamelde zich om hem heen onmiddellijk, klaar om hem te doden.

Het was een nerveuze gewoonte van hem dat hij speelde met zijn kleren wanneer hij nerveus was. Het was toen hij dat deed een paar seconden nadat de mensen om hem heen begonnen te fluisteren over steniging hem, of iets-iets-, om zich te ontdoen van hem dat hij voelde iets in zijn jas zak en herinnerde zich iets; iets heel belangrijks. Hij had een pakje ballonnen in zijn zak. 100 ballonnen. Zeer speciale ballonnen zijn broer had hem die ochtend. Zijn speciale intelligent van een broer die ook een meester uitvinder was.

"Dit zijn enkele ballonnen die ik heb gemaakt. Nou, ik heb niet echt te maken; maar, ik heb wel wat spullen binnenkant van hen, dat zal ze ontploffen als ze de grond raken, zoals pop rotsen of iets alleen als, een stuk luider. Ik heb alleen maakte een honderdtal van hen tot nu toe. Zou u zitten kundig voor scheepsruim onto zij voor mij voor te wijl? Ik kom goed terug, oke? Vergeet niet, niet het huis verlaten, oke? Ik zie ya later, Mattie! "

'Dat klopt,' Mathew dacht aan zichzelf als hij herinnerde zich het een ding dat eventueel kan hem helpen om nu te ontsnappen... Hij heeft de uitvinding van Alfred niet uit zijn zak nemen toen hij het huis verliet.

Mathew bereikt, nam een van de ballonnen uit, en gooide het op de grond.

Een heldere flits en een luid knallen geluid kwam uit, evenals een wolk van dikke grijze rook.

Met het, was Mathew in staat om te ontsnappen aan de menigte van mensen in de verwarring.


End file.
